


☃【丞坤】装A的O

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】装A的O

by：银鱼罐头

01

范丞丞扬手打散了弥散于眼前的湿润雾气，光束接二连三扎破云层贴上他的面颊。范丞丞微阖了阖眼顺着光源看回去，片片薄羽随着光尘纷扬而下，本是圣洁无比的画面，却被空气中浓稠的奶油香气沾染上了些暧昧。

范丞丞惊觉自己胸腔竟在这气味中热气翻涌，霎时间便呼吸急促起来，血气不受控制直往小腹涌去。他刚刚绷紧了神经警觉抬眼查看，四周画面却倏然寸寸破碎了，而后是一道清亮声音穿过铺天的碎片由远及近。

“……丞，丞丞，起床了。”

朱正廷正屈指打理额前刘海，边四下摸索着眼镜边抬手推了推裹成一团的范丞丞。范丞丞大脑当机五秒，像是弹簧般掀开被子从柔软床面坐起，脑中走马灯似的回忆方才梦中奇妙情境。朱正廷还未察觉到他的异样，抬手将眼镜戴回面上，细如金丝的镜框顿时替他本就精致仙气的面孔烙上几分沉郁稳重。

“别发呆，吃过饭就该去训练营报道了。”

“队长，你知道我们的训练生中，有没有Omega的信息素是奶油味的？”

他的声音略微有些低哑，犹如瓷杯轻擦过楠木桌面，带上了些慵懒。朱正廷正往抬腿外走的脚步微顿，有些疑惑回头拿目光打量仍一副呆愣模样坐在床上的范丞丞，眸光随心思微动了动，沉吟片刻才悠然开口。

“明昊是牛奶味，但他是个Alpha。”

言下之意，不知道。是了，他们由乐华派遣的七人尽管年龄不大，却个个都是不掺水的优质Alpha，没可能会有人的信息素能对他产生如此大的诱惑性。而且，范丞丞明了那绝不是什么牛奶味，如此甜腻仿佛要将他心脏也搅化了的美妙味道，不知那人身子里是填了多少糖分，恐怕连皮肤也是甜的吧。范丞丞就这么眼神涣散着意淫了好半天，完全没去在意自己从醒来就一直硬到现在的下半身。

02

无论何地，乐华永远是人群中最为耀眼的存在，哪怕是在这个聚集了百位优秀Alpha与Omega的训练营。但众人皆知Omega只是这场属于Alpha们的竞争中的调剂品，他们大多是冲着替自己寻找优质伴侣而努力留下的。最终登顶的将会是全国最为出众的Alpha偶像，他将有权挑选任何一位Omega作为自己的奖品，而这冠军位置的候选人如今大半都已在乐华中产生。

“一位的话，也有可能是蔡徐坤吧。”

已经列好队伍的人群中仍有不少窃窃私语的声音如藤蔓在上空交缠，这么轻轻巧巧的一句恰好落进了一旁范丞丞的耳里，他有些敏感地偏过头去，过于直白的探究目光看得刚才出声的Omega面红耳赤。

“蔡徐坤，是谁？”

“是…就是，素质考核第一的那位，平民Alpha。”

范丞丞眸光滞了滞，平民，也就是没有任何选送背景，怪不得自己之前从未耳闻。然而他不知道，其实各个竞争对手的资料早就送达团队手里，他自己没去关注过罢了。范丞丞点头道了谢，指尖摩挲着下巴一副若有所思模样收回目光，既然如此还能拿到第一，那一定是优秀异常的人了吧。那么和自己比起来如何？

“嗳，农农，范丞丞和你搭话了，抓住机会啊！”

“我…我，嗯。”

穿着粉色衬衫打着兔耳领带的可爱男生闻言，面上刚消下去的红晕又逐渐漫了上来，微微下垂的眼尾带了点少年的青涩。他垂下头抿紧了唇小心翼翼将目光朝那边挪去，可惜向来不解风情的范丞丞只顾兀自埋头思忖，一眼也未瞧见。不过想必就算是瞧见了，也不会有什么反应，他现在已经看着奶油便走不动道了。

03

然而当范丞丞真正将蔡徐坤映入眼底时，才是彻彻底底的走不动道。乐华一行人正值入场，队长朱正廷率先察觉他的异样，微蹙了眉捞住他胳膊，把仍在傻愣愣仰着头看向上位的范丞丞硬拉入席位摁下了。

“丞丞？”

朱正廷有些担忧地偏头凑近范丞丞小声唤他，连一旁正自顾自兴奋的黄明昊也靠拢了询问般看向朱正廷。而范丞丞正沉浸在刚刚那仿佛时空凝固了般的一眼对视，那双漂亮的点满粼粼波纹的蓝灰瞳孔穿越层叠人群在瞬间便捉住了他，将他整个呼吸心跳都握紧了，白瓷般细腻光洁的皮肤，自然上翘的勾人唇角，眼尾一颗泪痣将他点缀成惑人甘心堕落的魅魔，却又那么高贵和骄矜，从头至脚都散发出美味又危险的气息。

“他是个Omega。”

朱正廷和黄明昊对视一眼，目光中都透露着迷茫。范丞丞深吸口气平复着胸口的悸动，抬手欣慰般拍了拍两人大腿。朱正廷和黄明昊眼中的不解愈发深了。此时正好显示屏中打出了乐华的logo和字样，七人整了整衣服一同站起身来，范丞丞踏出去的瞬间下意识回身，目光直直撞入一双柔和眼神，两人皆是一愣，蔡徐坤率先弯起眼睛朝他笑了。

朱正廷有些恼火地发现范丞丞又呆愣在原地发怔，姿势扭曲无比滑稽，忍无可忍般抬手朝他毛绒绒的后脑勺拍了一掌。蔡徐坤眼底有了些许波动，笑得更深了。

范丞丞坐在台下一瞬不瞬地凝视着上面浑身发光的人，披散开的外套露出贴于肌肤的渔网衣，白皙肤色和纯黑交织，吐露出些欲望的味道，脖颈之上的黑色chocker让他显得脆弱又性感。范丞丞听着耳边络绎不绝的惊叹和倾慕，只觉自己的欲望又快有反应了。

妈的，哪个Alpha会有这么漂亮。

04

范丞丞本以为训练开始后便有大把的时间和借口去接近蔡徐坤，没想到却分到相隔甚远的两个宿舍和班级，他第一次对自己坚持正义不走后门的原则有些动摇了。乐华几人顺理成章地凑在了一堆，几人都满脸兴奋贴拢成一团讨论着今后的打算，唯有范丞丞一人凝视着床顶，随后哀哀戚戚长叹了口气，将脑袋埋进枕头里再没动弹。

“丞丞，你看那个，好高啊。”

Justin伸长了脖子满面欣羡地朝一个方向望去，范丞丞趴在有些冰凉的走廊栏杆上闻言兴趣缺缺地回头，看清来人时猛然站直了身子瞪大眼睛，就差抬手敬个礼。Justin被他不小的突兀动作惊了一跳，有些迟疑着再次望向走廊对面。

那个令他惊叹的大高个子正是Alpha名单上的强力竞争对手之一，王子异。而紧贴着他手臂一副慵漫模样走在他身边的漂亮男人，是训练营考核一位，蔡徐坤。

正小声谈论什么的两人并未第一时间注意到范丞丞他们，蔡徐坤和王子异讲话时微微抬高了脖颈露出优美弧线，唇角笑得惬意。王子异倒是没什么表情，只不过眸子里的宠溺快要化作实质随着他微微垂下的头滴落至蔡徐坤面上了。这一幕是如此扎痛了范丞丞的目光——他甚至没有和蔡徐坤打过招呼。

“啊，看过来了。”

范丞丞表情还空白着，Justin有些急切地率先抬高了手冲他们嚷起来。两人循着声音一齐望向这边，王子异礼节性地笑了笑着朝Justin颔首，随即将目光挪到了一旁范丞丞的身上，颇有些意味深长。蔡徐坤则挂起范丞丞牵肠挂肚了一整天的温柔笑容，冲他们摆摆手。

范丞丞身体先大脑一步行动，三步并作两步奔到了蔡徐坤身前，淡然却依旧甜蜜的奶油香气率先搅进风中迎面晕开。范丞丞抑制着来自心底熟悉的悸动，深吸了口气刚要开口，下一秒却愣在原地。

刚刚因为角度问题而没有发现，在两人紧贴的一侧，蔡徐坤的手正轻握着王子异的食指，那样自然。范丞丞觉得脑中有什么东西崩断了。

05

“锐哥。”

仰躺在一坨被子上的周锐慢吞吞掀开遮掩着面颊的棒球帽，迷迷糊糊里仍有些惺忪，却仅仅持续了两秒便被身前高大Alpha的气场逼出一身汗来，硬生生从午睡中清醒了。

“范…丞丞？”

“有点事想问问你，关于徐坤哥的。”

蔡徐坤近来有一点小烦恼。他能感受到那位强大Alpha对他所持有的特别关注，每每将那副面孔在脑海中汇聚成型，他好看的眉头便在蓬松刘海下微微皱起。蔡徐坤觉得，那种不同于其他人的异样目光，代表自己隐藏已久的身份很有可能已经暴露。

不巧，好死不死今儿遇见了。

蔡徐坤拉来了和他是多年好友的王子异，也是为数不多知晓他真正身份的人，盘算商量着如何搞定范丞丞这个危险的不定时炸弹。话题还没怎么开头，便迎面遇上了范丞丞和Justin两人佛像一般立在走廊上向他们行注目礼，Justin甚至生怕他们逃了般大声招呼了。

此时蔡徐坤更加肯定自己已然暴露的事情，心下一紧便握了王子异的手指想拉人早些逃离，却被突然冲过来的范丞丞拦住了去路——正面迎上那样想要点燃他般炽烈又专注的凝视，蔡徐坤只觉自己心跳都快停了。

“…哥，你已经有男朋友了吗。”

短短一句话讲得百转千回，犹豫失望里带了委屈。蔡徐坤愣了，王子异和Justin也愣了，连刚刚出声的范丞丞自己都愣了。空气就那么一瞬间停止流动，Justin仍举在半空中的手臂尴尬地如同石化一般，抬也不是，放也不是，恨不能将它砍了。

这是什么，是威胁吗。

蔡徐坤的脑子在一秒之间闪过无数念头，却在抬眼对上他小心翼翼的澄澈目光那刻尽数消散了。这是撒娇吧。没由来地有些想笑，蔡徐坤嘴角微动了动，刚要开口否认，却只觉掌心一空，一侧肩膀被人轻轻揽上了。

“不好意思，他有。”

蔡徐坤面上一愣，忍住了没有下意识偏过头向他投去询问目光，却实在想不通王子异这样做的道理，只是出于信任地没有反驳，片刻后他略有些愧疚的抬了头去瞧范丞丞脸色。果不其然，这小孩又空白了。

06

两人已走出老远，蔡徐坤终于忍耐不住有些不适地撇了撇肩，王子异这才惊觉般松开他撤回了手。

“抱歉，我只是怕他在试探你。”

他是真心实意想道歉的，不能否认，刚刚那样做的确大半是出于了私心。当时他垂眼发现蔡徐坤面对范丞丞眸中半盈的笑意后，心中就已拉响警笛，难得冲动做了件傻事情，现在只得努力圆回来了。他知道，蔡徐坤一直以来都假装着Alpha，最大的原因便是非常抗拒委身于他人，受到被迫的庇护。

“他如果并未发现你的身份，就会好奇两个Alpha如何会在一起，我们只用观察就好。”

王子异面不改色看蔡徐坤若有所思般点头，自从他喜欢上蔡徐坤后，在他面前从容撒谎的本事是越来越得心应手。

不知过了多久，Justin终于忍受不住地朝范丞丞开吼了。范丞丞则是后知后觉般回过神来，眼里还未消去的迷茫让Justin看得有些胸闷。

“喂，他可是Alpha啊，你…”

Justin话说到一半，忽然想起当时理直气壮揽着蔡徐坤的王子异，只得将剩下的半个句子又憋回胃里。他不禁有点疑惑，现在的潮流风向是在他不知不觉中发生什么变化了吗，Alpha开始流行内销了？

他才不是Alpha。

这次范丞丞理智地没有说出口了。虽然不明白蔡徐坤的目的，但他不打算将这件事捅出去，一个王子异已然让他有些苦闷了，再经不起更多的竞争者前来觊觎他发现的宝贝，范丞丞怕自己早晚会克制不住敲晕了扛起蔡徐坤就此私奔。

作为一个从小便养尊处优惯了的世家长子，他虽并不骄纵跋扈，但那点自负傲气也绝不是一般人所能比拟的。男朋友又怎样了，只要还未被标记，下一秒他便可以是属于自己的。

况且，王子异真的是男朋友吗。

范丞丞回想起今天中午在蔡徐坤柜底发现的大量抑制剂，脑中又浮现出王子异揽住蔡徐坤时眸里示威般的眼神，不由得带着讽意轻哼了声微微勾起唇来，本就生得贵气的面庞在夜色里笑得有些意味不明。

哥哥，我得让你重新了解一下，你的男朋友应该是谁。

07

自那之后，蔡徐坤本以为范丞丞会就此放弃了，没想到他却仿佛受了什么激励般黏得更紧，甚而大言不惭趴在蔡徐坤耳边讲出些浑话来。

“本来还很犹豫该怎么说，既然哥哥是可以和Alpha一起的，那么，也考虑考虑我吧？”

每每蔡徐坤都被这个比自己尚还年幼了那么两岁的男孩搞的面红耳赤，非要他闪躲着目光轻声埋怨才肯罢休。

蔡徐坤很恼于他的这种骚扰式胡搅蛮缠，但也确定了范丞丞并未发现他的真实身份，立时便放下诸多怀疑与防备，整天打闹调侃着真真正正和范丞丞热络起来。

但他不懂，不代表王子异不懂。

情敌之间的感应总是分外准确，王子异觉得，自己必须做些什么了。他一定要赶在范丞丞之前得到蔡徐坤，哪怕是用些见不得人的手段。他有信心，在剩下的漫长日子中让蔡徐坤爱上自己。

时间已经算准了，王子异趁着训练的间隙，偷偷抽走了蔡徐坤习惯性放在外套内衬中的，一管细小的抑制剂。

“子异，我去一趟卫生间。”

蔡徐坤无声叹了口气，有些无奈地抓起外套抱在胸前向门外走去。王子异了然点了点头，亦步亦趋跟随着蔡徐坤走出了门。

“我在外面守着，有什么事就叫我。”

蔡徐坤抬眼朝他投去感激的目光，转身进了卫生间。

王子异默然看着他的背影，心跳在呼吸中渐渐剧烈。

终于，等到这一天了。

—————————拉线—————————

蔡徐坤一边拿脚尖抵开了卫生间最靠里的隔间的门，一边伸手掏进内衬的小口袋里。突然间动作顿住了。

蔡徐坤呼吸逐渐急促，紧张和绝望从心底漫上面颊。他摸遍了外套和身上的每一寸，终是接受了这个事实，他的抑制剂，不见了。

蔡徐坤呆立在隔间门口大脑飞速运转，第一时间便想起了正守在外边的王子异，却又立刻摒除。不可以，他不行。些微甜腻的奶油香气已然在狭小的空间中弥散开来，蔡徐坤有些混沌的脑袋中渐渐浮出了一个人的面孔。

“…哥？”

紧挨着蔡徐坤的倒数第二个隔间应声而开，一脸讶异的范丞丞从打开的门中缓步走出。蔡徐坤此时已经有些瘫软的身子在这个熟悉的声音中轻颤了颤，怪异的热感从身下急速攀升，灼烧着蔡徐坤所剩无几的思绪。

“丞丞。”

范丞丞被他上翘的尾音撩得心跳一顿，空气中愈发浓烈的信息素清楚告诉他蔡徐坤的身体正发生着怎样的变化。范丞丞知道现在询问已经是无用功，决不能让人有机会看到现在的他，当机立断推开了卫生间的磨砂玻窗，一手将蔡徐坤略显细瘦的腰身揽进怀里，抱着已经有些迷糊的人从窗口翻了出去。

“哥，抑制剂呢？”

范丞丞小心翼翼想将蔡徐坤放在食材供给室的石质台面上，却发现这人已然抱紧了他脖颈将整个滚烫身子都紧贴着他，脑袋埋进范丞丞温热颈窝中正低声呜咽着，想必是难受极了又克制着不肯开口。范丞丞心口忽然冒出些小泡泡，怀着雀跃的希望伏到蔡徐坤耳边，诱哄般开口。

“哥哥，想要吗。”

蔡徐坤被耳旁湿热的呼吸激得身子一颤，已经极度敏感的肌肤立刻换上惑人的粉红。长久以来的自尊不允许他开口，然而过度的抑制剂却让他的发情比通常Omega要激烈地多。蔡徐坤的喘息更加急促，他缓缓张口，拿贝肉般的湿润舌尖轻舔了舔范丞丞的颈侧。黑檀木味的信息素忽然爆发将蔡徐坤笼罩，得了应允的人几乎要呻吟出声，一把将蔡徐坤摁翻在冰凉石台上，倾身上去便狠狠把人吻住了。

“不要反抗我。”

蔡徐坤像渴求海水的鱼一般再度勾上范丞丞的后颈和他唇舌纠缠，紧贴着他的柔软身子如同水蛇，在范丞丞身体各处缓慢磨蹭着点火，蔡徐坤笔直细长的双腿跟着缠上他腰身，脚踝黏上范丞丞大腿不安分动作着。

范丞丞被身下人撩拨得几乎失去理智，胯间以肉眼可见的速度鼓胀起来，惩罚般咬了口蔡徐坤柔软下唇，又拿舌尖细细描摹了个遍，范丞丞拿手勾住了蔡徐坤T恤下摆高高掀起，轻易就将人淡粉的乳头和白皙结实的胸口展露无遗。他埋头含住一侧红果在齿尖轻咬蹂躏，另一侧拿粗糙指腹狠厉摩擦着，蔡徐坤几乎是立刻就高昂起头低声尖叫，随即抬手掩了回去。

敏感点吗。范丞丞嘴角恶劣一勾，就着蔡徐坤双腿盘在自己腰间的姿势下流无比挺了挺胯，隔着布料模拟着交媾的动作。蔡徐坤痛苦呻吟一声，羞耻得恨不能当场昏死过去。范丞丞此刻兴奋极了，他的哥哥正如他所幻想的那样，在性事上是如此美妙诱人。

“哥哥，告诉我，湿了吗。”

范丞丞撤回在蔡徐坤乳尖作乱的手，顺着他腹部肌理线条探下去覆上柔软布料包裹着的欲望，恶意地拿指尖轻捏了捏硬热柱身。极具攻击性的信息素无时无刻不在侵略他的身体，蔡徐坤被他欺负的快要呜咽出声，闻言只是紧闭着眼快速摇了摇头，完全绯红的脸颊却暴露一切。

“那怎么行，我帮帮你吧。”

范丞丞在蔡徐坤的小声惊呼中将系带的运动裤一把扯下褪至膝窝，继而直接脱下扔开了。指尖隔着极薄的内裤描绘着他漂亮的性器形状。白色布料已然被铃口浸出的爱液润湿大片。感受到范丞丞炽热灼人的目光，蔡徐坤呻吟一声咬紧了下唇拿手臂挡住双眼。

“不诚实是要受罚的，宝贝。”

不等蔡徐坤反应，范丞丞便屈指撩开了内裤底侧，一根手指就那么直直捅进湿的一塌糊涂的穴口。被侵犯的蔡徐坤双腿一紧顿时尖叫出声，从未经人事的身体连一丝刺激也受不得，范丞丞却一点缓冲的时间也吝啬，紧接着两根，三根手指尽数插了进去，还微微勾起指尖戳刺着蠕动着的柔软肉壁。痛苦又欢愉的感觉让蔡徐坤无所适从，抽泣已经变为哭叫，腰腹紧绷着毫无意识地开口向范丞丞求饶。

“丞丞，丞丞不要了…你出去，我不要了…”

范丞丞充耳不闻，持续着挖弄紧致甬道寻找敏感的那点。

“等下你就会求我再用力一些。”

蔡徐坤哽咽的声音突然一颤，呻吟声变得暧昧又绵长，腰部无意识紧绷着弓起夹紧了勾在范丞丞腰侧的双腿。范丞丞心中微微一振，看来就是这里了。他缓缓抽出手指挺直了身体，蔡徐坤被体内突如其来的空虚搅得不知所措，将手臂拿开了去看范丞丞，这一看却刺激得他差点就此高潮。

范丞丞居高临下用充满占有欲和侵略性的目光紧锁着他，手上情色无比地抚过鼓胀的下体，充斥着欲望缓慢解开皮带，仿佛是肆意宣告着接下来他将要对自己所做的事情。黑檀木和奶油在空气中不断交融，此刻蔡徐坤终于体会到被Alpha征服的巨大快感。

“丞丞，进来…来，操我…”

范丞丞几乎是没有一点停顿地干进了蔡徐坤柔软紧致的身体，将他巨大滚烫的性器深埋进这人的体内。灭顶的快感没有丝毫延迟瞬间吞没两人，范丞丞强忍着动作的欲望叹息出声，蔡徐坤则尖叫着止不住流下眼泪，不是痛，是爽的。

短暂地停滞后便是狂风骤雨般的抽插，范丞丞正如他所说的没有一点怜惜，粗暴激烈的性爱却正合了蔡徐坤的意，两人如同交合的野兽般相互啃咬低吼，仿佛要将从前错过的一切都弥补起来。然而蔡徐坤初尝性事的身体无法支撑范丞丞强大Alpha的充沛体力，范丞丞仍旧硬挺着的性器顶住蔡徐坤体内极为敏感的一点细细研磨，几近昏迷的Omega已经在他的操弄中射了两次，却依然下意识收缩着肉道夹紧了体内的火热肉棍。

范丞丞低头轻吻了吻蔡徐坤汗湿的前额，身下动作依旧凶狠。

蔡徐坤失去意识前恍惚听见范丞丞在他耳边轻声。

“哥哥，天还没黑呢。”

END.


End file.
